particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrisen Thorsen
'HIH King Harrisen Thorsen '(January 3275-) was the son of Christian I, the Imperial King of Davostag from October 3296-December 3327. During the Davostag Civil War he was made a Colonel of the Royalist army and then General after his father's ascension. He was considered a great warrior with a tendency to be rash. He had a great thrill for battle in great contrast to his adopted brother Lucasen Thorsen. As the first born son he was made heir to the throne of Davostag. In 3300, he married Princess Christien Thorsen-Zuyden tot Banstill of Vanuku increasing the status and prestige of his House. In December 3327, upon the death of his father Imperial King Christian I, Harrisen ascended to the throne as Imperial King. Early Life Harrisen spent his early childhood years in Kazulia and then immigrated to Davostan with his family. During his teenage years, he quickly learned to fight becoming one of the Thorian's greatest fighters. Unlike his adopted brother Lucasen, he did not go to school nor study academics. Instead, Harrisen concentrated entirely on sports like wrestling, fencing, martial arts, and combatives. Davostag Civil War He was commissioned a Colonel in the Royalist Army against the Satanic Republican Party Of I.D.R.. He led a successful front in the Battle of Darkuth dealing massive causalities to the enemy. He was made a Prince of Davostag and Prince of the region Davograd in October 3296. He was also promoted to General and led troops to victory in the Battle of Loso in 3297. He was also present at the Thorian defeat of the Battle of Kivono in 3299, but regained his honor in the victory of the Second Battle of Kivono in 3300. Reign While given the title of Prince, Harrisen rarely involved himself in the administrative work of Davograd. He was known for attending various ceremonies with dignitaries and being a part of military parades. He spent the majority of the time at the barracks training with his men. In 3300, Harrisen went on a diplomatic mission to Vanuku whereby he married Christien van Zuyden tot Banstill. He acquired titles there and became a defending knight of that nation. Harrisen is a leading proponent for war against Barmenia over financial disputes related to the past regime. War finally erupted in the Barmenian harbor on the island of Arakhim in 3312. The Barmenians attacked the Davostag region of Muronia shortly thereafter. However, Harrisen was able to keep the Barmenian/Deltarian forces from landing on the mainland or Davograd. After the war in 3324, Harrison vowed revenge against the Barmenians. In 3326, Harrisen was made co-regent for his ailing father Christian I. In December 3327, Christian I died and Harrisen ascended to the throne. His first diplomatic act was to send the House of Zachary aka Davostag Invasion Brigade to Luthori to return the nation back to Monarchy. However, Royal King Matthew I had other plans. Harrisen watched helplessly as Matthew I attempted to seize control of Luthori. The resulting struggle between the Davostag Invasion Brigade and Royalist Luthori forces created distrust between the two nations. King Harrisen finally declared war on the Davostag Invasion Brigade in 3333 quickly defeating them on Luthori soil. While the royalists had regained power in Luthori, the incident hurt Luthori-Davostag relations. In 3334, King Harrisen scored a diplomatic victory when the Davostag Invasion Brigade successfully capture his home nation of Kazulia in a bloodless coup. The Davostag Invasion Brigade successfully appointed Matthew I as Steward for the Kazulian Monarchy. Indirectly, King Harrisen was given access to Kazulia and the Dovani territory. Also in 3334, Jakania fell to the House of Akmenrah, an ally to the House of Thor. In 3335, Davostag had one of the most contested elections in recent history with six parties gaining seats. While the House of Thor did lose their majority while keeping a plurality, Royalist parties took 94% of the vote crushing the Satanic Republican nemesis. Personal Life Harrisen is a believer in Soren mythology and worships the god Dion for his military successes. In 3300, he married Princess Christien Thorsen-Zuyden tot Banstill of Vanuku creating a royal alliance between the two nations. Harrisen is known for his charisma, charm, and as a romantic. In 3301, Harrisen's son Aleksander Thorsen was born who would become the heir to Davostag. In 3303, Harrisen's daughter Sophie Thorsen was born.